Nothing in the 'Verse
by Rhav
Summary: The crew enjoys a nice dinner, followed by old stories and good laughs. But Jayne is unsettled. River can tell, and she knows why.
1. Nothing in the 'Verse

**Disclaimer:**I dont own Firefly, I just party with it.

A Rayne pairing. Rated M for Jayne's sick sense of revenge.

**Nothing in the 'Verse**

They all sat around the table, the wonderful eruption of laughs echoed throughout the ship. Mal coughed up some of his drink, slamming the cup down and smiling cheerfully at Wash, "You what?" The laughing continued, long and harmonious. Wash was smiling, as the rest listened to his stories of flying and high jinks. Though one person in particular did not join in the laughing, only stared longingly across the table.

Jayne shifted in his seat, poking his fork at his food like a child. Across from him, Rivers soft lips curved into a smile, listening to the laughs and stories. Though, she partly understood exactly what was going on, she joined in nonetheless. She ignored Jayne all through dinner. And he knew why. She hadn't even given him a spare glance. Women. Tapping his fingers, he sat back, finally taking his eyes off of her. He glanced to the rest, who were now listening to the Shepherds input on the subject. Another hoard of laughs escaped them, and everyone nearly fell out of their seats. River give a giggle, and placed her hand on her face, looking directly at the Shepherd. Refusing to move her eyes. Jayne thought back to what he had done to upset her, and he knew it was wrong of him.

They had landed on Persephone, just for some supplies, and rumor of work. As much as core planets irked him, he liked this particular visit. Of course, it went sour as Badger showed up, that _Shee-niou hwoon dahn_. If he could just get that smelly little bastard in his hands… anyways, Zoe and Mal took to talking to Badger, liked usual, and Jayne was concentrated on lifting his weights, like usual. Then strolled in River, and…as usual, Badger eyed her up and down. Oh how it made Jayne sick. And…unlike usual, she flirted with him! That gorram crazy woman flirted with him! Jayne seethed from his spot, watching the display with clenched fists and bloodshot eyes. He knew exactly what River was doing, she was trying to make him jealous! Damn girl-folk are all the same.

After Rivers little display, Jayne formed a plan. Something to make River furious, just as she made him. This little game, he had no problem playing. So, he went out, brought back the best woman he could find, and planted himself in the cargo bay. Now, usually, Mal forbid Jayne from bringing girls back, but at the moment, Jayne really didn't give a good damn what Mal thought.

About fifteen minutes later, River came moseying on down, like she usually did. When she reached Jayne's location, she came upon something, that deeply and profoundly erupted her emotions. Hate, jealousy, disgust, longing, lust. Jayne and the woman were waist deep in intimacy, the woman squealing in delight. Rivers lips parted, tears flooded her bright blue eyes. For a moment, her stomach lurched, her nails raking her palms. They reached their climax, and the two relaxed. Jayne looked up, catching her eyes. They exploded with sorrow and jealousy. _She_ wanted to be the one with him. _She_ wanted to be the one in his arms. _She_ wanted to say his name hypnotically. Rivers lips trembled, her skin became pasty and white. She turned on her heel, running towards the Infirmary. Jayne dropped the woman to the floor, standing to his feet. Her name crossed his lips softly, and he wanted to chase after her. Wrap her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. Carry her into his room, and lay her on his bed. And the problem was, he didn't want to soil her pureness, her beauty, only watch her sleep peacefully. He wanted to bring her many things. Peace of mind, happiness, wholeness, pleasure…**love**.

Jayne shook his head, standing up from the table. River finally looked at him, burning a whole through him. He harrumphed, looking around, "I'll, ah, be in my bunk," he said solemnly, and left, leaving everyone with puzzled faces. River smiled quietly. In the back of her head, she knew she had won. "Nothing in the 'verse can stop me," she whispered. She floated from her seat, and out the room.


	2. Pink Roses

**Pink Roses**

There she stood, the light streaming in behind her. Her fragile frame posed in pure angelic perfection. The blade she held tightly, was dripping slow hypnotic drops of crimson blood, her face stone. Her hair was damp, sticking to her features, her lips. Her pink, soft lips. Her brows furrowed, blue eyes an explosion of complete and utter freedom. Freedom. Her lips twitched with uncertainty, and she smiled slowly, saying his name ever so lightly.

Like a gale force wind, it awoke him. Sweat pouring down his brow. His chapped lips doused quickly by his tongue. He sat up on his bunk, bracing himself against the mattress with buckling arms. He let out a deep sigh. These dreams had to stop. And soon, or he was nigh sure he was going to loose his gorram mind. She haunted him, his every thought, imaging's, dreams, and even his nightmares. She was always there. He brushed a callused over his face, moaning with tire. Suddenly, that feeling again. The ship rocked, sending Jayne from his small bunk. He hit the floor, rolling to his feet he quickly stood up. Looking in all directions, he heard Mals voice over the intercom. "Jayne! Get the hell outta bed and get up here!" his voice dripping with frustration. Jayne graoned, and grabbed a shirt. He slipped it over his head, and quickly grabbed 'Loretta'. He strapped the holster on, and slipped her inside, setting his jaw. He looked up from what he was doing to glance in the mirror. He started, Rivers face looking back at him.

"_Wuh de ma_. Now I'm seein that girl in mirrors?"

"Not really," came her soft voice. Jayne let out a shout, and spun around. There she sat posed on his bed, her knees hugged to her chest. She smiled nonchalantly, "I was watching you sleep," she said, tilting her head. Jayne swallowed.

"Gorramit little girl. Don't be sneakin up on people like that, unless you got a death wish," he retorted, pulling on his gloves. He furrowed his brow, looking back at her, "Wait a minute, what the hell you doin in my bunk? Ho-"

"Never mind that Jayne Cobb. We are in grave danger," she said quickly, standing up and gliding towards him. Jayne was startled.

"Danger? I-is the ship gonna crash!"

"No, much more serious." Jayne quirked a thick brow. He moved back, though it pained him to do so. Her body lingering so close to him, her scent flooding his every thought. He was almost tempted to grab her and pull her in. She sighed, "Don't you see?"

"Um. No."

"We are going to die, and leave no offspring. No lineage, no legend, nothing. We will be swept into history, with no one to carry on our names. But don't worry, I can easily fix this," she breathed. Jayne sagged, disappointed and confused. River approached him. "We must mate." Jayne jumped back, putting two hands out as a barrier.

"Wait a minute there," he said, his eyes as wide as saucers. Oh yes, the temptation was thick around him. He in fact was turned on by the offer. But he didn't want it like this. No. Hell no. River pushed closer, but was blocked by his hands.

"We must. Everyone must have a brood. If we do not, our blood stops here."

"Listen here crazy. You and me, we aint mates. I aint gonna have me a psycho for a wife, a-and I aint getting married, not yet."

"I see."

"Jayne, get the hell up here!" screamed Mal's voice, booming loudly. Jayne glanced up to the voice box. He looked back to River quizzically. What in the 'Verse was she babbling about?

"You want our union to be unofficial?"

"What-no!"

"The female mantis bites the head of her mate off-to stop the warning chemicals from reaching his brain-would a similar procedure be more to your liking?" she replied with a hopeful smile.

"Hell no!"

"What do you suggest?" she said, pushing past his hands and approaching his face, looking him in the eyes. Jayne grabbed her shoulders, keeping her at arms length. Her honey breath littered his face, her soft skin under his hands. He had no idea how to approach the situation. His mouth opened, he searched for the right words.

"Jayne!" Mals voice repeated. Jayne glanced to the ladder and River. He gently pulled her to the side, and walked past her, approaching the ladder. She followed persistently. He began climbing, but was quickly followed by his adoring fan. As he reached the top, he could hear Mal and Wash arguing, and Kaylee pouring in comments that didn't seem to ease the tension.

Zoe looked up, seeing him. She shook her head and glanced to River, with a bit of astonisment. Everyone went quiet, looking at Jayne, he glanced to River, River glanced to them, and they all exchanged glances. Jayne swallowed a lump, "She-uh… got lost." Mal glared at him.

"Never mind that Jayne, where the hell you been?"

"Sleepin."

"Sleepin? We're about to plummet into the abyss, and your sleepin? Aint the intercom working, didn't I call you?" Jayne tried to explain, but was cut short. "Never mind, get yourself down to the cargo bay. Now." Jayne sighed, and looked at him defiantly, but decided, it was best to go, before more questions about River surfaced. River looked at Mal, a sour frown on her face.

"Hibernation is an asset for a bear. Indulgence on food, clogging of all bowl movements and hibernation," she said, a tone in her voice. Mal looked at her confused. She sighed, waving a hand and quickly following Jayne. They came upon the catwalk and Jayne spun around, but was quickly met by Rivers soft face. Almost nose to nose, she studied his features, bringing a warm hand to his face. Jayne didn't move a muscle. She smiled, her pink lips forming words, he really didn't comprehend. "The bear wants his mate. He needs her," she said, giving a little giggle. Jayne didn't say a word. River backed up, flashing her eyes and walking down the stairs. Jayne stood there for a moment, before following. River twirled, her skirt fluttering softly. Jayne couldn't keep his eyes off her for a second. _Her_ movements, _her_ grace. She amazed him. Oh what he would do to hold her close, to hear her say his name. He was quickly broke off by Mals demanding voice.

"This aint the ballet Jayne," Mal said, glaring down from the catwalk. Jayne grunted, flicking his eyes. "Now, Kaylee is saying life support is down, some small fire in the engine room. We got backup, but it aint gonna last long. Shes said theres a part around here, but its gone missing. You. Your going to find it," Mal said, glancing to the singing River, who was busy twirling about.

"Great, Kaylee decides to play treasure hunt, and now I gotta-"

"I don't want no trouble from you. Do your job if ya wanna get paid." Jayne grumbled and did as Mal said. As Mal left, Jayne turned to steal a glance, but she wasn't there. Disappointed, he returned his focus to the crate he was about to search. But, there sat River, smiling tenderly at him. Before he could speak, she had wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. His heat skipped a beat, and he instinctively placed his hands on her hips. She touched his lips lightly with hers, looking him directly in the eyes. Jayne felt the heat rush to his stomach, making its way downwards to his groin. He had to stop. If Mal came back, or anyone, Simon maybe. The prospects would be dim. But she was really enticing him, pushing her waist into his. He froze, hearing footsteps. Pulling away, he lifted her off the crate, and quickly disappeared behind the stairs with her in his hands, her legs tightly gripping his hips.

"River? River where are you?" came Simons voice. She smiled mischievously against Jaynes lips, holding in a laugh. Jayne placed a hand over her mouth, but she wiggled free. The air was stale, Jaynes heart racing, Simons footsteps approaching, River digging into him, pressing her lips harder into his, like soft pink roses against sandpaper.


	3. Shot Me Down

**Warning:** Rated M

**Shot Me Down**

Simon brought his fingers to his lips, peering behind a group of creates. Nothing. Sighing, he placed his hands on his hips. "Huh," he said, narrowing his eyes. Yes, finding his little sister was always a chore. But, he hadn't seen her since breakfast. Odd. Shrugging, he began calling her name again. "River. River, its time for me to give you your medications."

River gripped Jayne's shirt tightly, her eyes swelling with tears. "Please, no more needles. They're all over. Blood on their hands, but they didn't do it. The sun came up early. They tried to catch me. Talked to the ghosts after I ate, couldn't keep it down. Now they're back again. No more needles. Please…please," she sobbed, looking up at Jayne with big blue eyes. Jayne felt a pang of sorrow, but swallowed it down, touching her soft skin. She buried her face in his neck, hiccupping as he gently rubbed her back. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a shaky breath. It was so foreign to him, this feeling she instilled deep within his very soul. He didn't want to hurt her. Take advantage of her. She whispered his name softly, the word parting her soft lips. It sent a shiver down his spine, a cold sweat began on his forehead. He moved a strand of her soggy hair, staring into her eyes. Clenching his teeth, he looked away. He couldn't let this happen. No. She was crazy! He loosened his grip, but she held on ever tightly. Jayne took a step forward, peering through the steps. Simon had gone. He relaxed, looking back to the distraught River. His throat was on fire. He wanted to say something. Something nice, kind…romantic? River brought her head up, touching his nose with hers, "No words need be said Jayne. Everyone is alone in the dark. Its hard to find the light," she said, her eyes sparkling. His stomach swelled, his arms tightened around her. She brushed her lips against his, quietly whispering in his ear. Jayne was forced in two directions ,his head spinning. A part of him wanted to sink himself against her, and make her every thought and dream come true, but another wanted to run away. A natural instinct said is wasn't safe. Too vulnerable. River leaned against his shoulder with a sigh. Jayne leaned against a wall, sighing inwardly himself.

Above deck, Mal and Kaylee argued over the missing piece, when in walked Simon. He stood in the doorway a good several minutes, before Kaylee smiled in his direction. Mal heaved, glancing to the doorway. Simon glanced to each, and finally said something, "Has anyone seen River," he said, bracing himself against the doorway. Kaylee nodded, explaining she was following Jayne like the 'moon chased the sun'. Simon tensed up, replying hastily.

"That comforts me," he said, not meaning to sound rude. Kaylee glared at his softly, before returning her gaze to the Captain. The two started in again, and Simon disappeared.

"I know where your treasure is," River said, peering from behind Jayne's broad torso. Jayne turned, quirking a brow.

"What? Where?" he replied, his gruff voice seeming to comfort her. River giggled, grabbing his large hand. They left the cargo bay, from looking in the extra holds, and were headed to the passengers quarters. River glided through the hallways, guiding her tourist happily. Jayne just imagined her naked the whole time, her swerving, graceful body.

She broke the trance. "Here," she said, pointing a white arm to her bed. Jayne looked to where she gestured. The a box large enough for the piece sat neatly on the shelf above her bed. He didn't even have to ask, she answered before he even thought it. "It's a treasure hunt. I hide it, and Kaylee finds it," she said happily, smiling. Jayne smirked, reaching forward to grab it, but River pushed his hand gently away. "No. No, its not that easy," she said, furrowing her thin brows. Jayne sighed.

"What do ya mean?"

"You don't have the key," she replied, smiling. Jayne's body sagged.

"Well where is it," he said, glancing to the box. The ship flopped lazily, both steadying against the walls. River smile mischievously.

"Somewhere on my person," she said, flicking her eyes. Jayne's eyes widened, his throat moved. River interlaced her hands, tilting her head. "Doesn't the bandit want his gold?" she asked, twitching her lips. Jayne looked her over, her curvy figure calling at him. That familiar burning sensation began again. River leaned on her tippy-toes, twirling, before plopping on the bed. Serenity tilted again, sending Jayne against a wall. He steadied himself, looking up at River as she laughed. "I love thunder," she said, laying back, placing her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes. Jayne looked at her awkwardly. She opened one, "Well?"

Jayne started off by sauntering over to where she lay. He reached forward, but retreated, sighing. "Look. I'm not gonna go feeling you up, cause ya wanna play one of your crazy games girl," he said firmly. River shrugged.

"Then we'll die," she stated flippantly. Jayne groaned, rolling his eyes. He reached forward, patting her side. River giggled, and surprisingly, Jayne smiled somewhat .He patted down her leg, and down the other side. River having spasms in fits of giggles. Jayne enjoyed this so far. She sat up quickly, her hair brushing his face, he stepped backward. She pressed still closer, pressing her body against his, and it fit perfectly. As if they were made for each other. Jayne muttered something, but was quickly cut off as she pressed her lips against his again. His lips burned, his face swallowed up. He grabbed her hips, pulling her in. She opened her mouth, he tongue dancing over his lips. Jayne quickly reciprocated, getting a handful of her hair. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing ever closer. He kissed down her neck, and onto her clavicle, but stopped. There, sitting under her bra strap was the key. He glanced up, and plucked it from its hiding spot. River pouted, sticking her tongue out. Jayne tucked the key into his pocket, and pulled her against him again. Surprised by his wet mouth against her neck, she gasped. This was new. River climbed up his figure, wrapping her legs around him. Jayne took her in his hands, running them over her flawless back. She whispered his name, and this turned him on. Stumbling across the room, they both collapsed on the bed. River squirmed, getting comfortable. She smiled up at him, laughing inwardly. Jayne went back in, this time, unbuttoning her shirt. River ran her hand over his side, bringing it up to hike up his shirt. Jayne undid the second button, but was almost thrown over, by the ships sporadic movements. Jayne stopped, realizing he had to get this part to Mal. He almost did, if River hadn't undone his zipper. He groaned slightly, quickening Rivers marksman fingers. Jayne undid the third, getting sight of her supple cleavage. He dove in, kissing on her soft white skin, River letting out little mews of pleasure. Jayne's callused hand ran up her thigh, softly running his rough fingers over her white skin. River moved under his frame, smiling happily. She didn't think it would get much better, but she paused, blinking, twitching her eyes. Jayen didn't notice, but kept his intimate acts. River stopped him. She breathed, her lip trembling. "Simon," she whispered. Jayne quickly did up his pants, and jumped from the bed, stumbling and falling over a stool.

"River?" Simon said softly, walking into her bedroom. River lay doing up her shirt, Jayne laying on the floor, breathing heavily. He glanced at both, his eyes the size of saucers. "R-River?" he said, his sister looking at Jayne. Simon was in shock. He composed himself, gawking at both for a minute. He finally understood what was going on. "You dirty son-of-whore!" he shouted, clawing at Jayne and aiming a punch. Jayne felt a sear of pain on his jaw, a rumble of anger inside him. River screamed at Simon, glaring at her brother. Jayne stood up, grabbing Simon by the neck and slamming him into a wall. He could already hear half the crew scrambling below deck. River was torn. Jayne or Simon? Simon kicked at Jayne's shin, but the giant didn't budge. Simon felt for an object, and picked up a vase, smashing it over the mans head. Jayne buckled, stumbling backward. Simon took his chance and laid another punch on Jayne. Jayne felt his nose trickle, and quickly retaliated. He aimed a punch, and it soared into Simons face. Simon fell to the floor, his face beating. Jayne reached down, picking his up, and raised his fist, but in came Mal.

Drop his Jayne," he said, glaring at the gunman. Jayne didn't move. "Now!" Jayne growled, throwing Simon down. Everyone tensed. Mal looked at River, then Jayne then Simon. Simon coughed up a little blood, bracing his back against a wall. "Now what in the gorram 'verse is going on on my ship?" Mal said, looking at the three. Simon coughed, cradling his arm. He stood up shakily, bracing the wall.

"J-Jayne was raping River," he said, glaring out of a puffy eye. Mal shot daggers in Jayne's direction, then River. Kaylee gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Zoe glanced to Wash, who was in disbelief. Jayne was speechless. Mal approached Jayne, getting up in his face.

"That true Jayne?" Jayne's knuckles were on fire. He glanced to River who said not a word, but let out little whines. He shook his head. Mal looked to Simon who had burst out.

"Tah mah duh hwoon dahn!" he shouted, lunging at Jayne. Mal blocked him.

"Simmer down doctor," he said, looking over to River. He narrowed his eyes, and approached her. "Little River, is that true?" River didn't answer, her sotmach in knots, so many emotions swirling, exploding. She didn't even hear him. Mal sighed, looking up at Jayne.

"Damnit Mal. I don't need to rape a little crazy girl," he said. Simon lunged again, but was blocked. Mal glanced between the two. He had to make a decision. Simon complained, River sobbing, Jayne chewing at him. Kaylee walked over to River, trying to comfort her. But River pushed her away, running past them, all. Jayne wanted to follow, but knew he couldn't. Mal sighed, rubbing his temples. Kaylee walked up to Simon, looking him over.

"You alright?"

"No!" Kaylee glared at him, a pang of hurt sounded. She moved her throat, and shoved past him out the door. Inara followed the redhead quickly. Zoe looked to the captain who was still frustrated. The ship topped again.

Mal sighed, steadying himself, "Jayne, give me that part. Doctor, go fix yourself up, we'll talk about this later. Right now, Serenity needs to be fixed," he said, glancing to everyone. Jayne ripped up the box, opening it and handing it roughly to Mal. Simon swore, brushing past everyone.


	4. Love Song

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Love Song**

His mind could not stay still. It twisted and turned, spinning out of control. How could River let it happen to her? He was quickly reminded. She was unstable. Unpredictable. Any medication she took, was quickly disposed of as 'weak'. He remember a few times when she put them under her tongue, and spit them out when he wasn't looking. But those days were bad, when she couldn't ever remember what her name was. When she said she was fine, and two minutes later go on a rampage, calling him all sorts of names. It hurt him, those things she said, but he knew it wasn't her. Deep within, he really wondered if she felt that way about him.

Simon winced, bringing a wet rag to his face. Three times he was close to trashing his Infirmary, and then packing up to leave. But, his options were slim to none. He had no place to go and if he did leave, there went his cover. Up here, in the sky, no one could find them. But being on the ground was a whole other ballgame. He thought back to that image that insisted on planting itself in his brain. Jayne touching her, violating her. He slammed a fist onto the counter, clenching it tightly. If he could just get a gun maybe, unload the whole gorram clip into that giants forehead. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes-oh how it hurt to do that! Not only was his left eye the size of a golf ball now, but he saw Rivers face in every shadow. He exhaled, picking up a swab to clean his knuckles'. He dabbed them lightly, clenching his teeth together. Moving his throat, he nearly shouted at the immense pain in his gut. He finally sat down, leaning against the chair in the center of the room. "What am I going to do?" he whispered in the darkness, the stale air infecting his lungs. The quiet annoyed him, irked him to no end. A small noise caused him to stir, standing up to look out of the room at the window outside. River? No, it was Kaylee. His stomach wrenched, his throat closed up, causing him to nosily exhale. Kaylee didn't even glance in his direction. What if he tried to apologize? Yes, maybe then. No. She wouldn't except, he had been a real _Hwoon dahn_. She gathered a few things, and disappeared from sight.

"What am I going to do Zoe? As much as we need both of them, they're causing a helping of trouble, and aint got the appetite for," Mal sighed, rubbing his temples. Zoe nodded, letting her Captain have his fill of complaining. He really deserved at least that.

Mal stood leaning on a crate, Jayne nosily cleaning his guns-which always seemed to calm him. Mal and Zoe stood talking at one side of the Cargo Bay, Jayne at the other. He didn't say a word, but he could hear them. Jayne was honestly, stuck. On one hand, he didn't want everyone to know, he fell for the crazy girl, on the other, he wanted River more than air itself. His stomach was a junction of knots, refusing to untangle even for a brief moment. He pulled back the hammer to his gun, spitting inside and sticking his finger in to clean out the grime. He looked up, watching the two converse, and was annoyed by the fact, Mal believed Simon. Jayne had been here longer, and that automatically made him the obvious choice to believe. Or so the gunman thought. He looked up, a breath of air making him freeze. It came again.

"Pssttt."

Jayne glanced behind him, seeing two bright blue eyes peering from behind the stairs. He narrowed his eyes, seeing it was River. How much more trouble could he get in? He laid his weapon down, and stood up, putting his hands into his pockets. He whistled, trying to seem incestuous. Oh yes Jayne, you are an expert. He slowly climbed behind the stairs, and met her in the darkness. No words were exchanged, they just breathed and faced each other, knowing exactly what was going to be said. Knowing exactly how they felt. Knowing exactly what would happen. Jayne swallowed, but his throat remained dry. He finally spoke, but his voice crackled. "Why didn't you say somthin?" Rivers lips trembled, she reached out to brace herself against the wall. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her throat moved up and down as she strangled the words out.

"I-I don't know," she said softly. That was about the first not crazy thing shed said all day. Jayne sighed, nodding slowly. It was unusual for him to understand exactly what she meant, but now he really could. She was scared. A feeling that enthralled her, had taken over, and she didn't know what to make of the outcome. She and Jayne were close to becoming one flesh, and then like a meteorite, Simon came along to ruin it all. For once, River felt utter hatred for her brother. She didn't know whether she should cry, be upset or just pull out her hair. So she did all at once, which resulted in a mass hysteria. "He came, and took you away. He cheated, didn't follow the rule-" she said in sobs. Jayne reached forward, grasping her shoulders. He felt a wave of hurt fall over him. He had brought this on her. Damn his good looks! He sighed, bringing her in against his chest. She could still say he hadn't touched her wrongly. That is was all consensual. But, then he may accused of threatening her. He wrapped his arms over her, and she laid against his chest, wheezing and coughing as she cried it all out. All the things she could remember came out in a flood of hot tears and cold sweat. She gripped his soaked shirt with trembling fingers, and felt so safe in his arms. Jayne glanced to make sure no one had noticed.

"You listen here. I-if I want somthin, I take it. Aint no city dandy gonna stop me from getting somthin I want. Why should it steer you from something?" he said, looking down at her. River paused, considering his notion. She looked up, trails sweeping away from her eyes. She hiccupped, letting her eyes close.

"He wont listen. Wont understand," she said, bringing her arms to wrap around his torso. Jayne shifted, placing a hand on her head. They stood in the dark for five minutes, the only sound was their soft breathing, and River occasional sob. She finally looked up, standing on her toes to press her lips into his. She softly parted, and slunk away into the dark shadows. Jayne stood there, feeling alone and empty. Confused and broken. All at once. He heard his name called by the captain, and quickly sauntered from the stairs. As he entered the light, he noticed the Doctor standing by Mal and Zoe. He felt his body break out in a sweat, his heart doubled its speed. He wanted to deck Simon in the face, and while he was Mal too. He approached them, his throat moving as he stood before the three. The quiet gnawed at his stomach, and he felt as if it would never end. Mal was the first to break the silence. He glanced to the glaring Simon.

"Go find your sister," he said, looking to Jayne with a bit of apparent annoyance. Zoe shifted, crossing her arms and leaning back. Mal sighed, scratching his eyebrow. Simon returned a few minutes later with a reluctant and complaining River. He held her arm tightly, but stood opposite of Jayne, glaring daggers at him. Jayne switched feet, and looked at River, who avoided his gaze. Mal took a breath. "Alight, the doctor has suggested something to me," he began, crossing his arms. "Now, your all my crew, and I need Simon, as much as Jayne. Even little River," he said, glancing to each one in turn. "But, if I have to sacrifice one, or two, for the sanity of my ship, I intend to." Mal glanced to Zoe, who was focused on her boots. "The doctor wants to leave. With River," he said. Jayne backed up, as if a mighty blow hit him head on. His mouth gaped for amoment, but screwed shut after Simon gave him a hot glance. River struggled away from her brother and shouted.

"No," she said firmly, backing away from him. Simon tried to explain, but River ignored him, "I'm not old enough to leave the nest," she said, her words cutting into the silence like a serrated knife. Mal watched, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "No," she repeated, moving away as Simon approached her. Jayne felt a stab in his stomach as he heard her strained voice. Mal looked up.

"Aint got nothing to say Jayne?"

"Nothing to say," he said, his voice obviously distraught. Mal took note of that, and looked to River, who was still yelling at her brother. He gently took her arm, but she shoved him away, turning towards Jayne, a pair of pleading eyes sewn over her. Jayne looked at her, replying with a blink. She looked to everyone, and back to Jayne.

"Love is a state of mind," she whispered, glancing to Mal, who seemed affected be her words. "Something we cant feel or touch. it's an illusion. I love him," she said, glancing to Jayne. The gunman stumbled, and glanced to everyone. Oh man. Now what? Tell everyone he was in love with a psychic, or let her slip from his fingers. Forever. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kaylee walked in the room, pausing at the doorway.

"I-I, heard something," she said sheepishly, watching with dull eyes. Jayne glanced in her direction. Simon grabbed Rivers shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"_Mei mei, _you don't love him. You cant. He hurt you," he said, pleading with her. River pulled away.

"No. You hurt me. Needles, medicine, he wants me. Loves me," she said. The words stung Simon like a wasp. Kaylee gasped, glancing between the lovers. She eyed Simon with more annoyance and hatred than ever before. "He makes me….happy" she said, the last word so foreign to her sibling, it was sour. Simon stumbled for words, glancing to Mal who was wide-eyed and fully surprised.

"Well doctor, I have to sa-"

"No. No. She doesn't know what she's saying. We are leaving," he shouted in denial. River backed up, glaring at her brother. Jayne was in his own universe now. She loved him. Hot damn she did! It wasn't some sick mind game! Zoe touched her gun as the two siblings argued. Simon harshly yelling at her. "He's no good River!" he said tersely. Kaylee glared.

"Better than you," she commented, glancing to Jayne was completely in the dark right about now. He didn't understand a word after leaving Planet Jayne. Simon glanced to Kaylee, then to River and Jayne. "If they love each other, I think they should be together. Don't you C'apn," she said, glancing to Mal. Mal glanced between the two, and sighed.

"Uh. Well, the doc here seems to think she is still crazy. Which. I cant argue with," he said, Kaylee put her hands on her hips. Mal shook his head, "Little River seems to think different. And like you said doctor. She is smart." He looked up at Jayne. "Well Jayne. You lover this girl back?"

Jayne paused, swallowing a very large lump in his throat. He didn't move, is muscles twitched, everything became foggy now. Jayne gripped his fists. Finally as the room went dead silent, he nodded quietly.


	5. No More Tears

_Thank you all so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere, and neither is the fic! _

No More Tear

It was unacceptable, unbelievable, disastrous. Simon could make the list longer, but right now, he needed to concentrate on packing. The thought of that pig with his sister, made his stomach curl. He could not accept the fact, River didn't need him anymore. River was in love. With Jayne. He growled, stuffing his medical gear into the bag. She didn't know what she was getting into. Jayne would shatter her. Leave her broken. He sagged his shoulders, a feeling a pain in his stomach. That same pain he felt when he walked in on them only a few hours ago. Shoving the bag closed, Simon forced himself to calm down. He would be away from all this soon. Out of everyone's life, away from these wrenching problems. Free. But. Without her. He gave up his life for her. Put his dreams away to keep her safe. His own sister. And, Kaylee would be gone forever, and he hadn't even told her how he felt. He ran a hand through his hair, weaving around the chair and to the door. Taking one last look, and sliding them closed. He turned only to come face to face with River. He nearly dropped his bag, falling back against the glass. She looked at him blankly, titling her head slightly. "River," he breathed, looking at her eyes, which were still red from her sobbing. "Mei mei, are you su-"

"Yes." River quickly put in. For a moment, Simon forget she could read his mind. He sighed, slipping the bag over his shoulder, and brushed past her, walking to the stairs. "Why cant you be happy" she said, turning around. Simon stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder. That question was new. He pressed his lips together, thinking it over, though he never said anything, because she already knew. "Say it."

"He's no good." Simon blurted out, walking up the stairs. Rivers eyes watered, her stomach twisting into one knot, she cradled both arms against each other.

"You don't know him," she whispered, walking through the doorway into the cargo bay. Simon paused, glancing to watch her walk away.

"Your sure this aint no runaround Jayne?" Mal said, hands on hi s hip, looking the gunman in the eyes. Mal was like a human lie detector. Jayne knew it too. He nodded, and couldn't help but furrow his brow at the interrogation. Kaylee sighed from her spot at the table, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup. "You love her?" Jayne nodded again. He hadn't spoken for over an hour now, to chocked by his own feelings. Mal nodded, giving a deep sigh and taking a seat. "Good. I don't wasn't you break that little girls heart," he said, leaning back in the chair. Jayne took a step back, giving his weight to a wall.

"I cant believe he's leaving," Kaylee whispered to herself. Both Jayne and Mal took to her direction.

"Doctors a good man. He knows what he's gotta do," Mal said. Jayne smirked. Good man. Aint that a gorram lie. Mal looked up, giving a searing glare. Jayne shifted, crossing his arms. No one knew why exactly why Simon felt so strong on leaving. He said he couldn't be around while Jayne broke his sisters heart. That made sense, but Simon loved River more than anything, and it was hard to grasp the thought of him off the ship, without little River tagging along.

"I never even. I just cant," she sighed, propping her hand against her chin and leaning in on it. Mal patted her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. On the matter of love, Mal thought he had no say on it, when it fact he probably knew heaps of affection and all that lovely stuff. Kaylee stood up, striding to another room, which most assumed was on the way to her bunk. Mal sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Little Kaylees gonna be real upset on him leaving," Mal said, glancing up to the blank Jayne. "Gorramit Jayne, you haven't said a word in over an hour. I'm beginning the girl cut off your tongue." Jayne sighed, shrugging.

"Just thinkin," he finally said, blinking. "I was wondering, why she'd let her brother leave like that. For me," he said, looking down at his grungy boots. Mal sighed, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Well, its my estimation, that when people are in love, they do things like that," he said, shrugging on the matter. Oh, he knew it good and well. Jayne nodded, still trying to understand this new found emotion called love. "You do lover her? Don't ya?"

"Well ya, I mean, I think so."

"There aint no thinking Jayne. You do, or ya don't."

"I do gorramit."

"See," Mal said, standing up and looking at Jayne with a quirked brow. He slid out of the room, gesturing a slight nod to River who had just come in. River didn't even acknowledge he was there, just floated into the room, and stood there. Jayne looked up, seeing her lithe figure. She breathed crookedly, looking down at her bare feet.

Jayne swallowed, and thought he schooldays something. "I'm fine," she said firmly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She interlaced her fingers, looking up at him, a soft smile on her lips. "You love me," she said, as if he had just said it. Jayne smiled flatly, realizing just how deep and chasm like this love thing was. "We love each other," she added, approaching him. Jayne uncrossed his arms, embracing her tiny figure under heavy arms.

"Ya," he said simply, her head laying against his chest. "We do," he whispered, barely audible. River clutched is shirt, taking in his musky scent. Gun oil, and a melding pot of various flavors. She looked up, and he gently wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb. Exhaling he flicked a lock of hair from her face. She reached up, kissing his jaw line lightly. His heart nearly explode at her scent, at her soft skin. If it would be like this every time, Jayne would be the happiest man on earth. She ran a hand up his arm to his shoulder, and did the same with the other.

"What name shall you give her?" River said, tilting her head with expectancy. Jayne gave a quizzical look. "What will you call her?" she said, pointing to herself. Jayne realized she meant what he would call her.

"Erm, I don't know," he said gruffly, considering this. He couldn't call her psycho, or little girl now. She sighed, letting her head fall on him.

"Albatross," she said with a smile. Jayne hugged her tightly, her soft white flesh under his grip. He nodded.

"Albatross," he repeated. She looked up smiling, and enjoyed the name. She stood to her toes, kissing his lips lightly with hers. Jayne hastily reciprocated before she could stand back, and lifted her so she could reach him better. She parted her soft lips, to let his tongue in. Soon the two were softly sharing their second kiss, and didn't even hear the impending steps.

Simon had reached the door, and paused, watching his little sister and the brute. Just watching them filled him with hate. His stomach wrenched, his jaw set. If only he could take her with him, or even, possibly kill the giant. He looked to ground, unable to take another second. He heard his sisters soft laughs, and quickly backed up, only to hit something. He turned around to see Kaylee staring at him. She glared at him, until he babbled a whispered apology. "Why you whisperin," she said, crossing her arms, a glazed look in her eyes. Simon gestured over his shoulder. "Ya?" she shrugged. "Least they don't hide their feelins," she said, brushing past him, but Simon touched her shoulder. She paused, pushing it away.

"Kaylee…I," Simon couldn't find the words to say. She sighed, starting to walk away. "I'm sorry," he breathed, the stale air felt like poison. The silence gnawing at his gut. "I never said anything. Or-or did anything," he said aimlessly. Kaylee took another breath.

"Don't worry, I get it," she said, walking away. He stepped out stopping her.

"No. I mean, its not that, its not you. Its me, I'm just not very good at telling people…what I feel," he said. Kaylee had a little flicker of hope, and turned to face him. She waited for the rest, but he paused a long while. "Maybe I didn't see it, because I was so involved with River, and you were there but," Kaylee nodded, pressing her lips together. "What I mean to say is. I, uh…like you," he finally edged out, and Kaylee smiled somewhat.

"So the truth is out doctor," she said, sticking her hands in her jumpsuit pockets. The small little silence between them was interrupted by the laughs of pleasure in the other room. Simon glanced up at her, and she took to his side, both gliding from the hallway. Kaylee was still smiling. "Why are you leaving?" she said, glancing over to him. Simon shrugged lightly.

"I have to" he trailed off, and the two stopped. Kaylee crossed her hands behind her back, looking down at the floor. Simon was concentrated on her fiery hair, and completely forgot the subject they were on. Kaylee looked up, seeing him, and he quickly leaned in to press his lips against hers. He jerked back, "I-I'm sorry," he said, backing up. He had no idea what had come over him.

"No-no, don't be," she said, approaching him again. Simons face was slightly colored, but she only smiled, giving a little giggle at him. Simon looked up, seeing her face inches from his. The two met, and unlike Jayne and River, ripped at each a bit more vigorously. Suddenly a sound broke them apart, both looking away at the ground. Kaylee looked up to see River.

"Don't kiss and tell," she whispered and floated past them, smiling the whole time.


End file.
